Tenchi's world 2
by Tihoshi Mahoshi's Bro
Summary: What does the e-mail tell Tenchi and the girls to do? This is chapter 2 of my story, please read and review.


After the gang helped out Washu with her problem; they went to Tenchi's room to check out what the e-mail said

After the gang helped out Washu with her problem; they went to Tenchi's room to check out what the e-mail said. The e-mail said that Princess Ayeka and her court must return to the Planet Jurai. The great Goddess Tokimi has been taked hostage by a greater power that the legendary knight Kagato and The legendary Yosho combined. We need Ayeka, princess of Jurai, to use her powers to contact the other two goddesses and the ultimate Jurai power to destroy this evil. Signed, The Jurain royal staff. Ayeka backed up and blinked twice. "You mean to tell me that they need my help to summon two of the three goddesses of the universe?" Ayeka said softly. "Hmmm, they also said that this new enemy's power is stronger than Yosho and Kagato's power put together." said Washu. As always, Washu had a hunch. "Tenchi, let me sit down for a minute, I'm gonna send the Jurai staff an e-mail." Washu typed onto the screen 'where was the enemy last located?' She sent the e-mail, they waited for a couple of minutes and recieved a reply. It said "The enemy was last located at a small planet named Kurin. Kurin has a ancient temple that says you can get infinate power from it." Washu nodded and typed in 'Tell us, is there anymore places where there can be infinate power? And do you know what the enemy will to with Goddess Tokimi?' Washu sent in the e-mail. They recieved another reply. It said 'Yes there are 12 other locations on 12 different planets. And the enemy is planning to absorb all of the goddesses power and become the strongest being in the world.' Washu sent in the last e-mail, it said 'thank you, we'll arrive at Planet Jurai shortly.' There was a moment of silence for everyone. "I'm gonna destroy that enemy, what ever the cost." said Tenchi boldly. "Well Tenchi, first thing's first, We'll destroy those ancient temples on those planets first." said Washu. "But why do we do that Washu?" Sasami asked. "Well if we destroy those temples at those planets, the enemy won't be able to absorb the power from the ancient temple, that'll slow 'em down!" cheered Washu. "Oh yeah! good idea! so we'll arrive at Planet Jurai after we visit those temples and destroy them!" said Kiyone. "Exactly, but we have to move fast or the enemy will beat us to the planets." said Washu. "Okay everyone, pack your bags, 'cause we'll be in space for a while!!!!" shouted Mihoshi. 

15 minutes later, everyone was on Ugami, the two ex-galaxy policemen's space ship. Ryo-ohki has awakened and hopped into Sasami's lap. "*Giggles* Ryo-ohki! you were sleeping the whole time!" Sasami exclamed patting the cabbit on the head. "Maybe will come across Ken-ohki on this journey!" "I sure hope we don't, Nagi's the LAST thing I need to see." said Ryoko staring off into space. Kiyone was at the controlls. "Okay everyone, Were headed for the first planet so buckle up or stay seated!" said Kiyone. Ayeka took out a map and handed it to Kiyone and poined at the planet that they were going to. "I here that the people on this planet are very aggressive, so we have to get to the planet and destroy the temple quickly, or we might have trouble." said Ayeka. "Good idea Princess, let's go!" The red ship called Ugami took off into space, flying at normal speed. Kiyone put the ship on auto pilot to take a break and get something to eat. "Hey Kiyone, you have got to read the Space Police-Policemens comic book, It's hilarious!" exclaimed Mihoshi eating some rice crackers. "Nah, I'll read on another time." She grabbed some rice crackers from a plate and walked into the middle room where Washu, Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi were watching tv. "I'm bored of wathing soap operas, can I please turn the channel Ayeka?" asked Sasami. Ayeka wanted to watch the soap-operas but let her change the channel. Ryoko acted like she was yawning, so she extended her arm and wrapped them around Tenchi. Tenchi laughed nervously. "Heheh, Ryoko. You know what that does to Ayeka!" pointed out Tenchi. "Who cares?" said Ryoko hugging Tenchi tighter. Ayeka ears started to blow steam. "You let go of lord Tenchi right now Ms. Ryoko.!!!" Washu plugged up her ears. "Come on Sasami, let get outta here." said Washu pointing at the exit. As usuall Ayeka and Ryoko started to fight and yell at each other until something unespected happened. Ryo-ohki walked over to Tenchi and licked his face. tenchi laughed and gave her a carrot. Ryoko and Ayeka's eyes widened and then they grew angry at the poor little cabbit! "Hey everyone!!! we're here!" shouted Kiyone. "Hmm, that was fast." said everyone. In a few minutes,Ugami landed on the ground. "Well, we're here." said Tenchi nervously.

Yay, I hope you peeps liked my story!, that was part 2 and stay tuned for part 3 of Tenchi's world!


End file.
